Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-2257274-20130225220926/@comment-6837370-20130302004028
This debate reeled me in so much I created an account just to talk to you all. You should feel honored, I'm a very lazy person. I'd like to step aside from the crowd and say I love both Cam and Zig. Why? They're both brilliantly rounded characters and I see traits in both of them that are relatable to me. Speaking as a person who was diagnosed with clinical depression, agoraphobia, anxiety, and PTSD, and having been hospitalized multiple times, I feel the whole scenario with Cam's suicide hit way too close to home. I've been suicidal before. Obviously I've never commit, I've never tried either. I care too much for my family. My friends have been suicidal. My BEST friend, a sister to me, had a planned schedule as to when she would kill herself. She was going to do it about a month ago, and confided in me about her suicidal thoughts. I hadn't thought she would go through with it, but I worried. I ended up contacting her therapist, who then made her parents aware. They held an intervention, searched her computer's Internet history, and found that she had planned to kill herself on the 1st of February, a combination of overdosing on pills and slitting her wrists. If I hadn't said anything, she might very well have been dead by now. And it scares me to think about that- how many other kids will kill themselves in the next year? How many from my own school will commit? These are haunting questions. Cam's suicide has inspired me to start an Anti-Bullying and Suicide Prevention council at my school. I'm currently fighting for the right to start one, especially since my school lost a student to depression last year. On Zig's side, however, I understand the anger. Zig's family struggles at home, and it's implied there might be other problems, too. Having no control over his home life, it's clear that Zig would take his school life and run with it. He's going to kiss girls, have fun, make fun of others, play games, join a a band- anything he has control over, you bet he's going to grab it and never let go of it. Control is the key with the Zig archetype, I've seen his type in reality and I understand it. There was no way Zig could have known how badly Cam was feeling. He didn't know about the cuts, he didn't recognize the pressure Cam had on his shoulders- he just saw Cam as the guy that elbowed him in the eye. It's safe to say that no one was really at fault. Zig had his own problems at home and Cam had anxiety and depression, which is something I greatly understand and I doubt I will ever truly get it across to any of you how much Cam's story reminded me of my own, how it pained me. It was real, and now Zig is left behind, a hole in his heart, realizing his comment on Cam's relationship with Maya was the last straw. It wasn't necessarily what made Cam commit, but it was the breaking point. I don't think Cam really "loved" Maya per se and vice versa- they're teens, a freshman and a sophomore. You want to look me in the eye and tell me that they would have realistically lasted and been "2gether 4evar"? I doubt Zaya/Camaya would last to the end of high school. As much as I love Degrassi, it has it's moments where it's a tad unrealistic. Don't get me wrong, the last two episodes hit the nail on the head- Cam throwing the tantrum, crying, wanting to sleep forever? That was me. Definitely. Realistic in my eyes. But the idea you guys have where Camaya would have been endgame- come on, as much as I loved both Camaya and Zaya, it's highly unreal. It's their first relationship, of course Cam and Maya were acting so googoo over each other. Teenage love isn't love, exactly. It's a type of love, but it's not unconditional. It's young, innocent, naive, and blissfully ignorant. Don't get me wrong, some teenage couples stay together. Just not every single one. Sorry if this was long or didn't make much sense. I'm very tired and I just wanted to fathom my opinions into a short essay. :P